Colour Codes
Colour codes are mixes of Letters and Numbers that create colours in game, Here are some useful ones that give you great manes, eyes, and good looking ponies! There is MANY colours in the game, It'd be impossible to name EVERY single colour code in the whole game. These are just some nice ones that I thought I should add to the wiki. Please help by adding some colour codes you think are nice // I missed in the PRE-Made colour codes section. PRE-Made Colour Codes These ones are Colour codes that fans haven't discovered. #1 dodgerblue a nice blue works on any pony, If doing an UNDERTALE role-play it's very good for frisks sweater. #2 violet is a hot pink / purple colour, would work with #1 as the pink in the sweater. #3 crimson a red / magenta beautiful colour which I would definitely use for a Skirt mixed with #9 #4 blue would also work for that sweater, But anyway, it's a great looking blue colour in-between light blue and indigo. #5 gold is a yellow gold shiny colour. (Default mane colour) #6 goldenrod is a darker version of #5 and looks nice on treasure hunter ponies. (Default Eye Colour) #7 indigo even though it's called "Indigo" it is a purple pink dark slightly blue colour. #8 green is a normal green colour which works good as a top hat or a bow. #9 pink works great with #3 and is a good looking whiteish pink colour (The colour is self explanatory judging by the name) #10 magenta is a dark pink purple-ish pink colour which looks great as Pinkie Pie's mane. #11 hotpink is a great pink colour that also looks good as Pinkie Pies body colour. #12 aqua or cyan is a bright blue which is kinda sore to the eyes at first but if you use it as an accessory or make it slightly darker it looks awesome #13 darkblue an indigo blue nice look, works on a lot of ponies and would be great for an ocean esc character. #14 red A hot red fire-like colour. (Default Body Colour) #15 lightgreen is a minty colour. #16 gray is the main colour of the ear accessories. #17 silver is a lighter version of #16. #18 brown is rather a dirty dark red. #19 chocolate is a darker orange colour. #20 black and white is just the basic #000000 and #ffffff. #21 lime is a bright green colour. #22 teal is a dirty blue, between cyan and blue spectrum. #23 navy is a darker version of #13. #24 purple is a dark version of magenta, it's dark purple. #25 olive is a dark yellow colour, that looks rather green. #26 maroon is a blood red colour. #27 lavender is a really light blue colour, close to being white. #28 beige is a really light yellow color, close to being white. #29 coral is a bright orangeish colour. #30 peach is a light pink colour. #31 aquamarine is a light cyan colour, closer to the green spectrum. #32 plum is a light purple. #33 azure is a really bright cyan colour, close to being white. #34 orange is a vivid orange colour. While testing out the premade colours it recognized some of the colours (eg. lilac), but gave a dark red instead. It is strange because it should've gave a full black, #000000 colour. It might be because some of the colours are in the system but they don't have premade colours yet, so they give the first/last premade colour. Eye Colours #1 104 Will give you a simply stunning dark blue eyes to make you look really good. Also works great as a Mane Colour #2 194567 Gives you a blue shining purple aqua eye colour which go really well with #2 On the body colours list ( 00cb82 ) #3 989 is a lovely purple pink feel to it, Great for Anime characters, Goes stunning with #1 on the Body Colours list #4 9151 is a neutral brown but great colour that makes you look amazing. #5 201 Is a nice great purple pink red colour #6 695932 A normal brown skin goes #4 on body colours ( ffd498 ) Body Colours #1 ad9292 gives you a beautiful Red/Grey/Magenta look, This ones just SIMPLY amazing #2 00cb82 is a beautiful minty, mild green, That goes well with #2 on the Eye Colours list. ( 194567 ) #3 8460af is a amazing blue that reminds me of blueberry's an awesome colour for people making fruity berry smoothie related OC's. #4 ffd498 is a GREAT one for human role-plays, Not only does it look real but also goes well with #1 on eye colours list but as a mane colour. #5 135983 is an awesome #6 fcc6c6 #7 c9f097 Mane Colours #1 golden Strangely, Even though the name the colour is a slightly dark #2 d29090 #3 695932 #4 c5ffb8 Grass, water and snow colours Spring and summer grass: 7cca92 Spring and summer path: f7db9d Fall grass: ddcf71 Fall path: eed39f Winter snow: e4eefb Winter path: dbc4a3 Water: 6dbfee Ice: c1dcec